Sincerest Apologies
by Star Tweak
Summary: Rube dreams of George apologising to him. Literally. George/Rube Smut. From the episode 'Reapercussions.' One-shot.


A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought up after watching 'Reapercussions', and it's been in m computer for like ever, so I decided to put it up. Rated M for a reason people, Rube has some vivid dreams. Yeah, I'm sick. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this fabulous show, it wouldn't have ended so soon if I did.

* * *

Rube walked into the Women's restroom, with a glance to his left and right. Hearing George's sobs, and seeing no one else in the restroom, he entered further. He found George's shoes, and leaned on the wall next in front of the last stall. He paused, but her sobbing didn't cease.

"You're taking this awfully hard." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. He heard her sobs stop for a moment.

"I just... feel really bad about all the people who had to die...accidently." She said hesitantly.

"Oh is that it? I thought maybe you saw the news, and were feeling guilty about what you did..." She opened up the stall door, and glared at him. "Pulled the wrong piece out of the Jenga tower, little girl." He said, a hint of a smile on his face, "You know what a hiccup is?" He asked plainly.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Got your self a hiccup, something happens that's not s'posed to. System has to figure out what the problem is, and..." He paused for a moment, "Fix it." He stopped, she didn't say anything, he stared at her. "P.J. Monroe."

"I'm sorry." She said, very softly.

"What'd you do? Slash his tires? Have him arrested?"

She started to shake her head, his gaze was intense, "I just talked to him."

Rube nodded a little, "Must've been one conversation."

"I guess."

"I hope it was worth it. What you got the hots for the guy or somethin'?" He said, successfully keeping any bitterness out of his voice.

"No!"

"Did he give you some money?"

"No!"

"Help. Me. Out." He said.

"I...Just wanted to see...if I could do it?"

"I-I need someone to give me lessons on how to communicate with you, Peanut." He let out a weird laugh noise, "'cause I'm at a loss. The coins in the slot, the gum ball's on it's way." He lifted a hand, and let it drop again. "And I'm plum out of wisdom." He began to walk away. She just watched him go. "I'd start sleeping with the lights on if I were you."

He exited the bathroom, and made his way towards the remaining souls, of the 'Absolver' victims. There were still some, but nothing too bad. Rube made his way over to Roxy, who was sitting with Mason. Rube looked at Mason, who was crying about something. Rube gave him a glare and turned to Roxy.

"You think you can handle these guys?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Thanks, Roxy." Rube said, turning to go, Roxy glared after him.

"YOU OWE ME!" She yelled. Rube raised his hand in reply. George walked out, and sat across from Roxy. The meter maid gave her a funny look, then looked at Mason.

"Where's Rube?" She asked sulkily.

"I don't know, he just left."

Rube climbed into his truck and made his way home. Still very angry, and frustrated with George, but there was something different this time. The last time she had began to get emotional, he was able to comfort her, in his own subtle way. No scoldings, just a smile and a fact. But this time, when he was angry with her, it sparked something new. Rube liked Georgia Lass the moment he met her. She was pretty, and he could tell she was smart. At first he felt a sort of paternal responsibility for her, but he was amazed to find out that she sparked something in him. She made him angry on so many occasions, including tonight, but it was a different kind of spark. Weird emotions, when they actually got along, and when she smiled, which was rarely. He'd felt these emotions before, when he began to have feelings for his wife. This was different, she was his co-worker, and years, years, and even more years younger than him. Still a burning desire ran deep within him. He let out a frustrated sigh, and drove on.

George left quickly after she found out Rube had gone. She considered going to his home and apologizing, to show him she was really sorry, and she was. There were two problems with that, she didn't know where he lived, nor did she think he would listen. But the anger in his eyes when he looked at her, was too much to take. She didn't mean to make things so hard for him, but this sucked. Being a reaper, being dead, having no one. Maybe that's what it was. She felt a connection with Rube, a small and fucked up connection, but a connection none the less. And she just pushed him farther away. It was sad to know he'd have her back, if she hadn't already turned it on him. She laid in her bed, and realized some thing that scared the shit out of her. She liked Rube. More than a boss, more than a friend, but as a lover possibly? Well this blew. She sighed and rolled over.

* * *

Rube got to his dark apartment and laid down in bed. He quickly fell asleep, after throwing off his shoes. His sleep was peaceful, until there was a knock on the door. He grunted, and decided to ignore it. The knock grew more rapid, and he sat up. He turned on the light, and answered the door.

"Georgia?" He said, in confusion. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"It can wait until morning..." He said, going to close the door. She stepped in, dangerously close to him.

"It can't wait."

Rube, moved so she could move, and she did. He closed the door, and leaned against it. "What?"

"I need you to know, that, I'm really sorry about this whole...P.J. Monroe thing."

"George..." Rube said, rubbing his temple. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Yeah." She said , looking at the floor.

"I don't have time for this, George." He said opening the door. He moved towards her, and grabbed her wrist. "So, it's time for you to go now." He said pulling her.

"Wait, you haven't accepted my apology! Does this mean you don't forgive me?"

"Georgia, you fucked up pretty bad this time."

"Well how can I make it better?" Rube stopped, and closed the door. He paused for a moment, then grabbed George and pushed her onto the door. Her eyes opened wide, and Rube just bored into her eyes. Right now, it must have looked pretty tense. Rube pushing George against a door, George looking scared for her life(if she had one). Then Rube moved his hand to her forehead, and pushed a few loose strands out of her face. George relaxed a little. Rube ran a finger down her face, and cupped her chin. He kissed her softly on the lips, and she gasped. Her eyes opened wider. Both their eyes open, they broke apart.

"I-" Rube began, but George latched around his neck, and began to kiss him passionately. Rube, should have resisted, he should have made sense of the situation. Instead he grabbed her waist, and pulled her close to him. She moved her hands to his chest, and began to unbutton his shirt. Rube suddenly snapped back to reality, breaking away.

"George." His voice was gruff.

"Rube?" She smirked.

"We-..." He sighed. "We can't do this."

"Why not? You're my boss? Because I'm a virgin?"

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes." George said.

"Well that's one more reason."

"What does that have to do with any thing?"

"To most people, it has to do with everything." She knew he was right, and he could tell.

"Unless..."He said squinting down at her.

"Unless?" George said, trying to hide something.

"Unless you planned this."

"I didn't plan this! I came to apologize. You kissed me remember? It wasn't that long ago."

"I know, I kissed you." Rube said once again, rubbing his temples. That didn't stop George.

"I want you..." She whispered.

Rube wondered, if she was just thinking out loud, because she didn't really expect an answer. It was in this moment, Rube acted way out of character. He grabbed George and continued their kiss. It was he who began to unbutton, her white work shirt, and she didn't pull away. Rube moved them towards the bed, throwing George's shirt across the room. She had gotten his shirt off as well. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled off her skirt, then her undies. George is smart, and knew that acting bashful would bring more attention to her uncovered body. She got on her knees, funny how he was still taller than her, even when she was on the bed. She kissed him and began working on his pants. When they were both free of clothing, Rube laid her on her back. Kissing her lips, then chin, then her thin neck. She gasped, as he sucked lightly on her collar bone. Kissing downward now, he kissed the spot in between her breasts. He kissed each nipple, before taking a hand, and rubbing her nipple, wit his thumb. She gasped yet again, and her sucked lightly on the other nipple. She squirmed beneath him at this. He took his other hand, and moved it down her flat stomach. He caressed her thighs, and moved towards her sex. Rubbing the inside of her thigh gently, causing her to open her legs more. Rube took advantage of his gained access, and stuck two fingers into her, causing her to moan, and arch. Rube took his attention away from her breast, to kiss her. She must have experimented with masturbation, Rube pulled his hand away from George's breast, and put her hand in his. There was a huge size difference. He smiled against her lips, and pulled his fingers out, adding one more finger to the equation as he began to quicken his pace. Soon she was arching off the bed, and Rube was covered in her juices. He began to kiss her neck, and suck on her ear lobe.

"Are you ready?" he asked, softly, he felt her shiver.

"Mmhm." She nodded.

He grabbed her hands, and put them over her head. He kissed her gently, and eased himself into her. George whimpered in pain, and Rube kissed her. Giving her a minute to adjust, he looked at her and she nodded. He kissed her forehead. Pulling out of her, and then moving in a little faster. She moaned, in what he was sure, was pleasure. He thrust faster and faster, until she came, and the feeling of her pressing against him, and her calling out his name, made him come. Rube fell onto the bed next to her, and regained his breath. He pulled her close to his chest. He played with her hair a little. He heard a knocking at the door.

"Ignore it." George said. And he did. More knocking.

Rube sat up straight in his bed. It was a dream...it was all a dream. Rube rubbed his eyes, and made a noise of frustration.

"Ruby, let me in!" Came Mason's voice. Rube got up and answered the door.

"What, Mason?"

"I need a place to stay." He was still fucked up from, smuggling drugs up his ass at the airport. Rube sighed, and let him in. He grabbed the Teddy bear off his bed threw in on the floor with a sheet.

"You're not gonna make me sleep on the floor."

"Oh, yes I am." Rube said, as Mason laid down.

"I'm putting bucket next to you for throw up, it's right next to you, you can't miss it." And Rube climbed back into bed, when he heard Mason's snoring. He fell asleep quickly, and had the same dream.

* * *

"I feel like I've been poisoned, have you been poisoned?" Mason asked Rube, sitting across from him in Der Waffle Haus.

"No, not on purpose. Had some bad Salmon once...I don't touch the stuff any more." He said, plainly. He was tired, he had the same dream several times.

"Was it Salmon mousse?"

"I dunno, it was canned." Rube said as George moved into the booth "Morning."

"Good Morning." She said and frowned as he went to leave, "Why are you leaving?"

"Well cause if I stay, you'll put me in a bad mood, and it's a beautiful day, and I don't wanna be in a bad mood." He said, frankly.

'_Because if I stay, I'll end up trying to fuck the shit out of you.'_ He thought.

" Do you not like me anymore?" She said.

'_Oh I like you a lot.'_

"Well not, this minute. You're a constipater, Peanut. You disturb my shit and that's annoying." Rube said, annoyed.

"I think you're marvelous." Mason said, groggily. George frowned at him, then looked back to Rube.

"This is not your role model." He said pointing to Mason.

"Incase you haven't noticed...I'm really sorry." She said, not able to look him in the eye.

'_That's what you said last-...STOP!'_

"Well you be really sorry, until I'm ready to forgive you, or until you decide to stop doing the stupid things you do to make you sorry."

"Haven't you ever tried to save somebody?" She asked, distressed.

"No." Rube shook his head once.

"Have you?" She turned to Mason.

"I need to be unconscious." He replied.

"I know, I piss you off. But you piss me off too!"

"Oh I piss you off?"

"Why is it so easy for you to except everything the way it is? Why don't you ask questions?"

"Well, cause I'm not that curious." He handed her a post-it. "If you don't get this right some one's gonna drop another toilet seat on your head, and that'll be that. Give this to Roxy when she shows up." He said giving her another post-it. She just glared at them. He got up, but turned back.

"Oh, here I got somethin' for you." He walked over to her, and reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. "Buy your self a waffle...Cherry on top." He gave her some money, and left.

"Do you think I'm a constipater?"

"Heed his advice and stay on his good side. He's like a volcano, George. He...erupts. And he spews lava and all the little villages, they run around, they run around for their lives." He says, his head on the table, and making little people with his hands. George just stared. "But you know he stops, and you can go back to the safety of your own home."

"How long is he gonna stay mad?"

"I've seen him stay mad for years." He said after hesitating. George looked like she could cry. "I've seen it, but it's not this...pit bull mad. It's like this disturbing, simmering, quiet, rage mad. But he likes you George, he'll stay mad for less time." Mason smiled.

George's heart lifted a little. "Days? Weeks?"

"What was that one, after that one?"

"Months?"

"Yeah, Yeah, that's the one."

George sighed heavily.

* * *

George was depressed. She sat in her apartment, and stared out the window. Rube probably thought she was a silly little virgin, who just made his afterlife hell. She sighed, and looked at her frog, in the bathtub. Today, she would have to face him, and then Happy Time.

Rube dropped a sugar cube into his coffee. It had been a long night last night, the same fucked up dream.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Beside myself." He said, gruffly. _'Because you won't get out of my head.'_

"Fine...Go ahead, give it to me. Both Barrels."

'_I've been giving it to you constantly for three fucking days now.'_

"You don't mess with fate, Peanut. People die when they are meant to die. There's no discussion, no negotiations, there's no wiggle room. When life's done, it's done."

"I know that."

"You of all people should know that." He could tell, she was hurt some what by the comment, he immediately felt guilty.

"I have to go to work." _'And I think I'll cry, if you get any more disappointed in me.' _she thought.

"You wanna talk?"

"I don't wanna talk." _'I do wanna talk.'_

He slid, a plate of french fries over to her, "Have some french fries." He wanted her to open up. Figuratively, and physically.

"They're cold...I gotta go."

He sighed and watched as she walked out the door.\

* * *

A/N: Don't know how much I like it, it's just been in my laptop forever...so...decided to give it a chance. Please review.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


End file.
